Labrador
.]] Labrador is a Bishop of the Church of Barburg. He was originally born in the God House of Krat as Ilyusha and is now currently serving as one of the 07 ghosts known as Profe. Personality and Appearance Labrador has the appearance of a boy in his later teens. Labrador is regular seen in a normal bishop's outfit, although this is sometimes replaced with a more battle styled piece of clothing. He is also shown being the shortest out of the three main bishop's seen. He is a total of 5 feet and 5 inches tall. He also is mainly seen with a sweet face. He also holds many features which resemble Ayanami from having a blue tinted hair and purple eyes. His personality is charming and polite, he has gone as far as to saying he does not wish to kill Verolen. He also has a near obsession with flowers going as far as to sleep in them to which Castor usually chastises him about because he could 'catch a cold' by sleeping in them. His expression sometimes breaks into sadness though when his visions show something saddening in the future. Summary A bishop whose hobby is gardening, he gives Teito a flower of protection at the start of the manga which later saves his life during an encounter with a Kor. He also gives Teito a drink made from sweet flowers to heal his 'wounds of the heart'. During battles, he is able to use flowers and vines as weapons with his manipulation zaiphon. He is also able to communicates with flowers. It has been confirmed by an omake, and later in chapter 46 of the manga, that he is indeed a Ghost, known as 'Profe'. His powers as a Ghost grant him the gift of foresight, which allowed him to aid Teito before Teito's first encounter with a Kor. He doesn't wish to kill Veloren, only for him to live in the world as a proper human. His real name is Ilyusha, which is discovered by Teito and co. through the memories of Lem, his old friend. He is the grandson of the Krat family's leader and spends most of his time in his greenhouse. Lem and his younger sister, Lirin were orphans that the Krat household adopted. The three of them were close friends. Labrador (Ilyusha) had precognition ever since he was little, allowing him to 'see' where medicinal herbs would grow. Lirin was a sickly child, often falling sick until at one point, her illness could not be cured. Krat tells Lem about 'The Flower of Eden'- a mystical flower that is said not only able to heal any illness, but also any sadness. Lem urges Ilyusha to tell him about the said flower. A few days later, a sealed letter filled with petals arrived. In it was written; "If you burn these petals as incense, Lirin would definitely be happy." Grateful, Lem hurried to Ilyusha's greenhouse, only to discover the imperial soldiers sealing the place off. Ilyusha was devoured by the forbidden flower- The Flower of Eden. Blinded by grief, Lem seals Ilyusha's body and Profe's seal together, calling it 'his most precious treasure in the world.' Trivia *There are many rumors in the 07 ghost Internet community that Labrador may be related to Ayanami in some way by blood. Ayanami and Labrador similarities. -Hair color bluish or purplish tinted white. -They both have a striking violet color. -there hairstyles are similar with a slight curl. Category:Bishops Category:Male Category:Characters